Many important health conditions have prolonged disease courses. In addition, the type of health information that is most interesting or valuable for a patient at the time of diagnosis is often very different from the type of information needed at various stages of disease progression. Further, coordination of delivery of health information can be complicated by variations in disease progression and/or development of patient-specific complications or other factors. Therefore, to provide appropriate health information, it would be desirable to have systems that allow assessment of a patient's disease state or disease progression and provide health information related to a patient-specific assessment at a particular disease stage.
It is accordingly an object of the systems and methods of the present disclosure to provide systems and methods to assess a patient's condition and to provide timely information to the patient based on their current condition and disease progression.